The Man
The Man is a song by American rapper Lil Xan featuring $teven Cannon. It was released in early 2018 and was part of Xan's debut studio album Total Xanarchy. Lyrics I'm gonna mute you just for a second, while I do this but I'm gonna keep it on Okay Yeah, yeah, ooh, yeah Xanarchy Ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah, ooh I fuck dat bih, yeah, I fuck dat bih, yeah I fuck dat bih, yeah, I fuck dat bih, yeah I fuck dat bih, yeah, I fuck dat bih, yeah I fuck dat bih, yeah, I fuck dat bih, yeah God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man Like what's up All my friends seem to fuckin' hate me 'Cause I'm doing great They some lames they hate me I been up on my hoes, and I'm shoppin the dream though I been fuckin' bitches, I just fucked my dream ho I just fucked my dream ho though All these hoes yeah they deep throat I love big bih that so thick That bih don't love me she just want dick, aye God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man Like what's up Everywhere I'm gucci down, with a pint of the lean I been on a couple bottles, seen a couple of bitches, aye King kong bitch I'll be gone in a minute Finding more bitches if she throat, we gon hit it I might ping pong a bitch Imma bang a couple bitches I might p-pump a bitch Run around, a couple bitches Pop the perco, where the pain go? I need fellatio White or black my diamonds racial God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man Like what's up I been on my shit though, yeah, aye, ooh, yeah I been on my shit though, ooh, yeah, aye, yeah I been on my shit though, ooh I been on my shit though, ooh God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man Like whats up Whats up, aye, aye Whats up, aye aye Why It Sucks # The lyrics are just plain boring and repetitive. He starts the song with "Ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah, ooh" and repeats "I fuck dat bih, yeah, I fuck dat bih, yeah" 4 times in a row. Then the chorus is just him saying "God damn, god damn Lil Xanny the man" over and over again. He also tries to rhyme "hate me" with "hate me", but that's not how rhyming works. # Xan mumbles so much that you can't really understand what he's saying. #The beat is very dull. #Lil Xan sounds incredibly annoying in this song. # His flow is terrible. # The music video is unwatchable. # There are a total of 33 adlibs. # $teven Cannon doesn't save the song, in fact he makes this song worse. # This song is just an embarassment to Xan's career. # Like most mumble rap songs, it mentions Gucci, which counts as blatant product placement. Music Video Lil Xan - The Man ft. $teven Cannon Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Lil Xan Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Drug Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:$teven Cannon Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement